


The hunger in your eyes.

by TheShyWriter



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/M, Insanity, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyWriter/pseuds/TheShyWriter
Summary: Dennis was searching for a victim until he saw her. Suddenly everything became clear in his mind thinking it would be like the other times. Another victim in the long list of dead bodies. It would be easy... almost fun, he laughed to himself having no idea of the danger he would bring in his life.





	The hunger in your eyes.

It was a rather cold night. 

Heavy drops of rain were falling under the heavy clouds spreading coldness and uneasiness to anyone who was still out at this time of the very night. 

She was standing there, all alone, outside of a luxurious hotel in the shades of ashes with different flags and an amazing garden standing out proudly from the rest as she waiting probably for someone to pick her up. It would be a husband; a friend; he didn’t know but he wanted to.  
It was a quarter past midnight, not so late but surely not like the other nights which had been filled with thousands of people, walking up and down the streets in groups, chatting and making fun of anyone around them, messing with life and its consequences. 

Or it was the opposite? People like her, so used to live alone, taking care of their needs in ways unpleasant to others, suffering under the righteous command of society, pretending to be heroes even if deep inside all they wanted was to be villains.  
Dennis stood there, hidden behind the hard wall, not so away from her but still invisible. No one would be looking for him, a beast under the pretense of a nice man with a grey tuxedo and a nice appearance. He wasn’t the beast everyone was afraid of. It wasn’t the one to run out there half naked, eyes covered in blood, hands ready to break human bones and then … oh then devour their sweet, tender, so so delicate flesh of their bodies.  
No, the beast wanted revenge. Death. To cleanse the world from the impures, the very ones who never suffered any kind of loss or violation, to imprint his death grip on them until their suffocated bodies would be hung down on the dirty floor. 

The girl looked the hour before she exhaled angrily. He, despite the obvious distance, could easily see the magnificent of her body, a red maxi dress hugging smoothly her body, so elegant but at the same time sexy with long sleeves which highlight her toned arms. A growl escaped his mouth so unfamiliar to him, a characteristic more closely to the beast rather him, a man who used to get off in different ways.

Various cars were passing before her but not the one she waiting for over ten minutes. She seemed annoyed now but also chill from the cold weather deciding finally to walk instead of staying there and being ridiculed by the others. How had she thought to attend this conference at this time of the month when had declared from the beginning her appearance there? She walked loose in the empty street, her heels the only rhythmical sound to be heard as Dennis follow her eager to learn more.  
Something makes her appealing to his eyes. Was her appearance? The way she could move her body in a strong but also feminine way or just her fear? He smirked in the thought only. Dennis felt his muscles tightened under the tuxedo whilst his eyes had been focused in her petite figure.

Like the girls he – but also the beast – preferred to be around, to devour until the very last minute, eating their flesh, sucking even the last drop from their bodies. The beast would be so proud of him, for finding the perfect impure, a lonely woman who had the courage to cross these streets alone only in her dress among thieves or other sick predators. 

She was the perfect victim. Yeah, the only one to fulfill his plan. So naïve and weak like the other girls he had hidden in his house the previous months despite police looking for them or the reporters being around his streets every day, looking around and asking for further information. 

 

Pandora’s body stiffened under the slight nose of a heavy boot. For the last minutes has this crazy idea of someone being behind her, like another ghost or worse….  
Her lips turned into a smile before she could feel the tiny snowflakes touching her skin, a result of the ongoing lower temperature. Looking upon the sky she only saw white clouds despite being night but also him. Maybe it was nothing, only her mind trying to create things into the cold night, her body freezing even more than before. Her instinct though warned her about the potential danger. So sure about the tall man a block behind her, walking slowly but without losing her from his sight. 

Damnit, she cursed herself for not having a coat. She was so stupid to trust her “boyfriend “ for her health but how could she know it ? Before leaving her outside the hotel five hours ago he had promised to pick her up when this conference of her would be over. The woman cursed one more time, her limbs weakly now as she tried to think of her situation.  
Fuck.

She stopped in the middle of the road abruptly taking a big breath. Dennis stopped too wondering what was wrong until he saw her. The woman looking at him behind her dark hair which was covered from snow, mouth slightly open probably wondering what to do. 

“ Can…. Can you help me, please?” the tone of her voice betrayed the terror inside her, sounding more like a frightened schoolgirl and not the woman she was.  
Dennis took some steps mesmerized by her green eyes. He was really lucky for waiting all this hour. 

Or that’s what he thought that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write a story for this fandom but I feel excited for doing it. Please, mind that I am not a native English so if I have any grammatical errors or whatever, it would help me to know.


End file.
